Precision laminating of multilayered structures is simple if the patterns required in each layer have similar features that allow for laminating the materials prior to converting. Only certain multilayered structures can be conveniently made in this way. As the market demands smaller and more complex multilayered structures, this becomes more difficult. The manufacture of complex multilayered structures is limited currently by the necessity of forming subassemblies or individual components and then laminating these subassemblies or individual components together without the subassemblies or individual components precisely referenced to each other. This is very time consuming and inaccurate.